


Family doesn't end with blood, thankfully

by thefelixlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Crying, Father Jeonghan, Fluff, Happy, Horrible mother, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Junhui, Kids!Seventeen, Multi, Sad, kid chan, mean kids, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefelixlee/pseuds/thefelixlee
Summary: Junhui's lived a life full of sorrow and happiness. He turns sixteen and it doesn't get any better, he learns that life is harder than he he expected and everything he's been through is just preparing him for this.





	Family doesn't end with blood, thankfully

Junhui knew he wasn’t normal. He knew that the kids at school knew he wasn’t normal and he knew that’s why everyone treated him differently. Growing up, up until Junhui was four, the boy lived in constant fear of being alone. He was born to a woman who didn’t want him and pushed him to the side, labelled him a result of partying too much and too hard, and dropped him in front of an orphanage. He watched as the people around him would one day leave and never return, he listened to unfaithful promises that got thrown around. Things like, “I’ll promise to never forget you,” or “I’ll come back for you.” He learnt not to believe them early on and he learnt not to trust anyone. 

 

It wasn’t until one day a spritely couple walked in, speaking a language Junhui didn’t understand with smiles on their faces that were to bright for a place like this. They walked around and it wasn’t long until they found themselves in front of Junhui. One of the men who worked at the orphanage glared at him and gruffly told him, “Smile and act like a boy someone would actually want.” So he did what he was told because he would rather not receive another beating. The couple instantly fell in love with Junhui, but the young boy didn’t quite understand what was happening, it wasn’t until an older girl came over and whispered to him, “Junhui, these people are going to take you to their home and they are going to show you a loving you deserve. You need to trust them okay, they’ll look after you.” Junhui remembers the girl was always kind to him, giving him some of her food if he looked to hungry, or gifting him one of her jumpers when it got really cold in winter. He nodded to the girl and gave her a hug, he walked over to the couple and waited to do what they said.

 

Junhui found himself in a plane and all the way to Korea, a place he had never heard before. (He cried when the plane took off and landed, something he proceeded to do anytime he was on a plane). He spent most of the first year of his life in Korea learning how to speak Korean and teaching his new parents (!) how to speak Chinese. Life was pretty amazing to Junhui. He had something he never wished or dreamt would happen to him because he didn’t know so much happiness was a possibility. He was enrolled in kindergarten, but was to shy and too insecure with his Korean to make any friends, but he was fine with that, he could adapt, colouring was fun anyways. (It really was).

 

When Junhui was six his parents gave birth to his younger brother, Chan, and Junhui immediately fell in love with him, he forced himself to promise never to let anyone hurt him, (or so God help him he was gonna kick some serious ass). Junhui was enthralled, he would constantly ask his mum or his dad if he could hold Chan, or feed Chan, or even let him move into his room with him. His parents were so happy Junhui loved Chan because they were first afraid that the boy would grow jealous at the extra attention Chan was going to receive. But it didn’t both Junhui one bit.

 

Junhui remembers the day he turned nine, almost too clearly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. He remembers going to sleep almost too excited to fall asleep, but eventually the exhaustion caught up and forced him too. He remembers waking up to yelling, and instead of staying in his room, like he wished he had, he climbed out of bed, stuffed kitten in hand, and tried to find the source of the noise. The words still play in his brain sometimes. 

 

“I can’t handle the stress Jeonghan, I still can’t believe you talked me into adopting that child. At first it was easy, but raising two kids, especially one that isn’t even my own! I can’t do it.” The woman he had called mother for the past five years yelled.

 

“Baby, please, you’re just tired, it’s Junhui’s birthday today. Don’t leave, stay, even just for today, give him a good birthday. He deserves it.” His father argued. 

 

When Junhui thinks back to this particular moment he regrets with his whole heart what he did, but he ran out so that his parents could see him and he said, “M-mummy, Daddy, w-why are you y-yelling? W-where is Mummy going?”

 

The words that most commonly ring through his head came from his ‘Mother's’ mouth. “Do not call me that!” She yelled. “Hannie, I can barely look at him, let alone listen to how he talks. Speak! Probably! You Chinese scum.” As soon as the words came out, words he didn’t have time to probably process, his father had made his way over to his side, just in time to pick him up before he erupted into tears, and turned to the woman, “Leave this house right now, you are not welcome, I don’t want you near my children again. Whatever you have not packed I will throw away. Leave right this second. You have not a single permission to even talk to any of my children again. Leave!”

 

It was quite for a moment, but he heard the scrapping of the woman’s bag and the front door close. He remembers feeling nearly hysterical but only crying soft sobs and quiet hiccups. His father carried him over to the couch, rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ears and kissing his forehead. 

 

He didn’t celebrate his ninth birthday, not that it mattered he didn’t have any friends to invite over, but he also didn’t celebrate his tenth, eleventh, twelfth or any birthday after that. His dad and Chan would bake him a cake and get him a present, but other than that they treated it like any other day, and that was how he liked it. He also only saw the woman he used to call his mother one more time after that, but he doesn’t like to think about it.

 

One time in fifth grade he was invited to his first party, and he was so excited. He hadn't known the boy very well, but he told himself they would become best friends, (Spoiler Alert: they didn’t). When he saw his father he ran to him with a big grin on his face, explaining how he had been invited to a party! He was so excited, he told his dad, “Daddy, I need to get the bestest present ever. I want to make sure that he really wants to be my friend.” All his dad did was ruffle his hair and say, “If he invited you to his party then surely he wants to be your friend”. Well turns out that isn’t true. When he arrived at the party he tried talking to the birthday boy, but all he got in return was, “Look the only reason I invited you to this party was because my mum knows your dad and she said she was trying to be nice, but you’re a freak and no one wants to be your friend.” His heart hurt immensely and he tried to choke back his tears and spent the rest of the party sitting down watching the other kids play. When his dad showed up and asked about the party, he told him he had fun and tried to smile. If he dad knew any better he didn’t say anything and he never asked why he wasn’t invited to any other parties.

 

By fourteen he was most commonly known as the quiet, weird, adopted, Chinese, freak. But people would only whisper about him and called him names behind his back and if he was honest he was fine with that. He stuck to himself, spent his lunch times in the library reading and catching up on work and talking the nice librarian. When his dad asked about his friends he would either lie or tell him stories about the librarian, but changed the story to seem like someone his own age told him about it. But he was fine with it. When his father asked why he never hung out with people outside of school he would tell him that he was busy or that they had school work.

 

By the time he reached sixteen, he was in grade eleven, all he could think about was graduating and working full time at the bookshop he had a job at. He thought he was just going to cruise through the year like all his other ones, being the shadow no one saw, which he was fine with. But like all things in his life, nothing worked out perfectly. That year became the worst and best year of his life and Junhui was most definitely not prepared for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi
> 
> I hope you like this so far. I havent written a seventeen fic in a bit, but I've never written a chapter story for seventeen yet. So we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and kudos and if you feeeel the need scream at me on tumblr about kpop at @thefelixlee
> 
> Lots of Love


End file.
